Try Number Two
by The not so cool nerd
Summary: Things went a little wrong during the first task of goblite of fire and Harry meets an unfortunate end. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it instead of meeting the grim, he is caught by the spell of an ignorant young boy in a ritual gone awry. Now Harry is stuck living as Gregory Goyle. Time travel, AU, dark or neutral Harry.


Disclaimer: I do know own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: To be a Hero

Eight-year-old Gregory Goyle was bored, nothing was happening, so he lay in bed waiting for something to happen. Time continued to pass but nothing changed. 'Maybe I just need to wait a little longer' Greg thought as he stared at the ceiling, just willing something to happen.

Now in another universe, nothing would happen and Greg would soon tire of waiting, get up and start asking his parents for something to do. However, in this universe Gregory felt just a bit more bored and a bit more frustrated, so his magic reacted and arched lifting a pillow and throwing it across the room.

*Crash*

Gregory looked up, he had hit a shelf and knocked it down, spilling its contents. Gregory got up and walked over to his pillow and looked at the toys and books strewn across the floor. His favorite was, _Galandor and The Bad Mudbloods,_ a picture book about a wizard who rescued a pureblood princess from the hands of muggles and beat the mudbloods who had helped kidnap her. Greg was determined, he would be a hero! Getting up he ran out of his room and to the head of the stairs. Suddenly a thought hit Greg, 'what of my parents try to stop me!' It is commonly known to children that parents have one purpose and that is to foil your dastardly schemes and take the fun out of anything. Knowing this Greg realized to succeed this would require stealth. "Potem dorden BORG!" Greg shouted while waiving his hands and smacking his head and toes. 'That was what Galandor used to sneak past the mudbloods hopefully it works without a wand.'

Not trusting his wandless ability Gregory tiptoed down the stairs. *Creak* *creak* *creak* every step felt like a traitor that would betray him. Greg glared at the floor he climbed onto the rail putting his feet in between each spoke as he slowly made his way down the stairs. Finally, he reached the ground floor, the sides of his feet aching because of his method of descent. Looking around saw the door to the lounge was open. Voices of his parents arguing with each other drifted through the air. This was a huge problem he needed to get to the study and find the tome of Ell'Koren the wizard who had defeated the muggle invaders and removed all memory of magic from their minds. Greg thought about maybe being a hero later. What could he do he was only eight, no wand, and still being taught by his parents. Looking back, he recalled the moment when his hero had been faced with the choice of listening to the muggles or fighting them. Galandor had said, "Every wizard has his challenges but heroes are the ones who overcomes those challenges," then he had charged forward turned the muggles into dogs and rescued the princess.

Greg held his head high, 'I won't turn back now I will be the HERO!' Gregory walked forward past the lounge and into the library. Panting Greg stood with his back to the wall his breathing coming in labored breaths his heart beating a million miles a minute. After catching his breath, he pushed himself up and looked at the shelves he for the tome of Ell'Koren. He remembered that the tome was an unmarked black book, it gave off a dark feeling, and it would kill any unworthy that touched it.

Looking at the rows of books he saw golden covers books with silver patterns across the spine others were decorated with gems or other ornaments. Looking around he saw an alcove that seemed to give off a different feeling from everywhere else and decided that this must be where the most powerful books must be kept. As he walked over Greg started to sweat a chilly feeling settling in his stomach. 'I won't stop now,' he thought has he took a step forward. Scanning the tomes, he suddenly realized that he might not have tome; the story did not say where Galandor had put the tome after his adventure ended. Panic invaded his mind and Greg frantically searched the tomes when suddenly he knocked one of them off the shelf.

'NO' he reached out and barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground but in doing so he lost his balance falling to the ground with a thump. Gregory lay on the ground his stomach turning and his gaze focused on the door waiting for his parents to enter. Minutes crawled by slowly each second seemed to span an eternity. Slowly Greg sat up and examined the book that had caused the commotion. It was a plain leather bound black book.

Gregory smiled in triumph, he had found it! 'This must be it the book came to me the hero who is ready to save the world!" excitement welling up inside he tucked the book in his waistband and made his way out of the study. Closing the door behind him as quietly as possible he moved towards the stairs.

"Gregory," he froze the voice of his mum drifting to him as he walked past the lounge.

"Come here." He heard her say and he slowly turned around sucking his tummy in trying to hide the book and headed towards his mother. "Gregory dear, would you rather go see the Malfoys or the Crabbes?" Greg looked at his mum, her eyes glinted at him promising retribution if he picked the wrong answer. Greg swallowed his mouth dry and a tingling sensation running down his back he knew that this could go very wrong.

"Ummm," he tried to delay he studied the floor boards finding it to so much more fascinating than normal. As he examined the floor he could see his toes tuning white as they clung tighter.

"Gregory!" his father called entering the conversation impatience seeping into his tone.

"Both?" He said in a panic looking up hoping that he hadn't offended his parents.

"Huaaa" Ms Goyle sighed in frustration as she dismissed Gregory and turned to her husband. "I guess we both made our commitments, you visit the Malfoys while I attend to the Crabbes."

Seeing his parents getting back into their previous conversation Greg backed out of the room. As soon as he was out he rested his back against the wall as the tension left his body. Newly invigorated he smiled as he climbed the stairs and headed to his room.

Closing the door behind him he set the book on his bed a satisfied smile forming on his face. He had it! He had _The Tome of Ell'Koren_ inside was the spell which Galandor had used to call upon Magic to help him and lend him her strength.

Gregory opened the book.

He couldn't read what was on the first page. The words were too complicated, annoyed Gregory started turning the pages hoping that he would somehow just know where the right spell was. However, relief flooded through him as he turned the pages 'Pictures!' he thought in joy while he couldn't read most of the words he was quite good at reading his picture books. On one side, he saw animated diagrams of someone performing the spell and the effects of the spells being displayed on the other side. 'all I need to do is find the picture that matches the book and I will have the right spell!' Greg thought as he grabbed _Galandor and The Bad Mudbloods,_ lifting it next to " _The Tome of Ell'Koren."_

Leafing through _Galandor and The Bad Mudbloods_ he saw the magic surrounding Galandor and the spirit of magic entering his body. Turning to the book he found, Greg started flipping through the pages looking for one that matched his picture book. Finally, about a third of the way through he found it he could see the magic surrounding the person and the spirit of magic entering the body.

Looking about he found his spelling wand, a gift given to him by his parents to help him learn to read. The way the wand worked was when you pointed the wand at a word it would say the word then spell it out. Taking the wand, he looked for the incantation. Once he found it he used the wand to say each of the words until he felt comfortable with each of them. Looking at the diagram he saw that he needed to have five Shrivelfig leaves, salt, chalk, a sprig of aconite, and what he interpreted to be his own hair.

"Mibsy" Gregory called as he realized that he would need some assistance.

"Yes, Master Gregory" Mibsy called out has she popped in front of him her big eyes showing her eagerness to help.

Furrowing his brows and puffing out his chest Gregory leaned against his bed. "Mibsy, I have a very important task for you, I need you to get five Shrivelfig leaves, salt, chalk, a sprig of aconite, and some scissors. Now this is very important and I trust you to get this for me!"

"Mibsy is honored to help young master," Mibsy said as she popped away.

Greg cleared the floor of his room picking up his toys and book and pushing them against the wall.

With the floor cleared Greg turned back to the books and studied the pictures and tried to figure out how the ritual worked. *pop* Gregory jumped as Mibsy appeared behind him. "Ah Mibsy," he said as he turned around, "Thank you for your hard work. That was faster than expected."

"Mibsy is a good house elf. Mibsy loves to serve the young master."

"I am sorry Mibsy but that is where you are wrong," Gregory said with a serious expression "you are not a good house elf but a great one!" Gregory said with a smile as he took the supplies from the elf.

Mibsy started to tear up "Master Gregory is too kind to Mibsy, Mibsy will look after the young sir."

"Thank you Mibsy but that is everything for now." Gregory said and with a pop Mibsy disapparated.

His lips quivered had done it he would be a hero. Grabbing the chalk, he drew a pentagram placed a leaf on each corner and put some salt in each leaf. 'There is not going back," he thought as he picked up the scissors. Cutting a lock of hair, he held it in his left hand and the aconite in his right and started the chant.

A/N Just to let you all know I am a pirate and I am holding the next chapter ransom until I get my first review. This chapter can be considered a prologue of sorts but I don't really care for most prologues so I am calling it a chapter.

This is my second time releasing and I was holding my first story ransom as well but no one ever reviewed so that story died. Please don't let this one die and review.


End file.
